POINT To The Truth
by Vampire Tails
Summary: Part Two of the Alternate TKO Series. When Enid goes to POINT Prep, Terbio smells a conspiracy.
1. Stale

**A/N: **Hi, guys! I'm back with another story in the Alternate TKO Series. I originally wasn't really going to write any more of this, but inuchara2511 gave me some ideas to continue it! :3  
I hope you enjoy! also, I have another story I'm trying to decide whether to post after this chapter or after this story ends. I need you guys to help me decide that. So, without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

**POINT To The Truth  
****Chapter One: Stale**

It had been a few months since a certain scraggly-haired boy finally made a name for himself. He was on his way to becoming his own person, but not just that. He was becoming a _good_ person too. A mellow kind of guy. But even he had to admit that the Bodega had become rather… what's the word? ...meh.

It had become stale and ritualistic. The same thing every day. Go to work, do work, fight Boxbots, do more work, go home. That's all there was. And even Terbio grew tired of the monotony of it all. He couldn't speak for his coworkers and friends, but that's how _he_ felt.

But as he was working, mopping the floor as usual and listening to his favorite beats, he noticed Enid, who'd just come in, looked different.

More chipper. Dressed in a different uniform. He apparently had missed the memo, so he was dressed in his usual getup. But then Rad was dressed like usual too. So that's when his thought process changed.

And when Rad approached her with a smile and open arms and they hugged, his thought process derailed. He tugged off his headphones carefully, narrowing his eyes neutrally and looked at the duo. "What's going on?"

"You didn't see my status, Terbio?" the winja blinked, but still kept a warm smile.

Terbio's face went blank. He should make a habit of checking his friends' social media. Especially since… _no, don't think about him. _

He pulled out his phone, and first thing he noticed when he pulled up the app was his own page. It was practically empty, aside from his new name change and status posted… weeks ago..

"Oh, man, bro…" the blue alien chortled, standing over the kid. "You need to get online more."

"Rad…" Terbio growled and instantly the Planet X inhabitant was off his back.

Enid chuckled too. "Okay, so.. I'm going to POINT Prep!" she put her hands on her hips.

And then he felt himself crack a bit inside. _Enid.. leave?_

Terbio knew that going to POINT Prep was every hero's dream, but.. why now?

...maybe if he saw her status beforehand it would have made him better prepared for this…

"Terbio, you alright?" the winja lost her spunk, her arms just limp against her sides now.

It took him a bit to "recover" and he put on a smile for her, fixing his face. "Yeah, I know you want to go so badly. So..?"

"Yeah.. but I'll miss you guys…" the purple-haired girl sighed.

"Wait, we can't come with?!" Rad's eyes were wide, his antennae springing upward.

"Tch, duh," the boy replied, crossing his arms.

"This is the worst.." the blue alien kicked at the floor, also crossing his arms but for sadness.

Enid watched the two, and bit her lip. But before she could offer a word of comfort, the automatic doors opened as the outside was suddenly surrounded by fire. Her eyes widened, "Oh no, the bus is gonna come soon! if I don't go, I'll forfeit my invite!"

Wind inexplicably blew around them, and started pulling Enid to the hellish gates. Rad rushed for her and grabbed her hand, causing her to fall. Terbio just watched, confused.

"Rad, it's gonna be okay. It's not like she's gonna die once she leaves," the boy offered.

"How do you know that, Terbio?!" the blue alien kept a firm grip. "Come help me!"

"Please, Rad, let go or I'll miss my bus!" Enid tugged as hard as she could, but couldn't release herself from his grip.

"What about us?!" he cried out, almost sobbing.

Terbio grunted, tossing the mop down and heading over.

"I'll miss both of you too!" the door was winning, her waist on the other side already.

The kid held onto Rad's legs, grumbling that he owed him for this, and pulled.

"Terbio.. you know you'll miss me too," Enid wasn't budging, the cold hellfire too much to take as it continued to suck her in.

Terbio blinked, and nodded. "Yeah, of course."

And then Enid vanished through the fire and the doors closed. Rad screamed to the ceiling while Terbio patted him on the back to comfort him.

"We hardly knew her!" Rad cried out.

"Uh, we know her quite well, actually…" Terbio didn't get the dramatics.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry it's a little short, but the next one should be longer. I'll update this tomorrow or later tonight since it's so short haha-

I hope you enjoy nonetheless! more is on the way! :3


	2. Ready For Mega Football?

**A/N: **Heyo, guys! I decided to post the second chapter a few hours after the first one since the first one is kinda short... aaaaand this one is short too, so I guess count the two as one chapter? xD  
Anyway, without further ado, read on!

* * *

**POINT To The Truth  
****Chapter Two: Ready For Mega Football?**

It was so different without Enid, even though she'd only been gone for a couple hours. Scratch that, a couple days now. Rad had been constantly texting the group chat, sending selfies of his sad face. Sometimes he got Terbio in the pictures too, but he looked more reassuring. And bored.

Thankfully for Rad, and for Terbio too, she finally responded. ["Sorry, guys, it's been busy."]

["ENID!"] Rad replied back.

["Tch.. he missed you so much,"] Terbio snickered.

The blue alien sniffled, texting to Terbio's response, ["Did not!"]

Enid chuckled from where she was, in her dorm room with Elodie. ["Course you didn't.."]

["So.. how have things been at POINT Prep?"] the boy asked, genuinely curious as he manned the cashier.

["A bit overwhelming.. it's nice though.. but strange."]

["Strange how?"] Rad replied once he got over his tears. Terbio instantly smelled something bad about POINT Prep. "Hmm…"

["I can't put my finger on it yet, but some people have been acting strange…"]

TKO scratched at his head. That was barely an answer, but he'd take it.

["Okay, I gotta go now, but I'll text ya later!"]

[You better, or else Rad will cry again,"] Terbio mocked playfully, tongue sticking out.

["NO I WON'T!"]

Enid laughed before she put her phone away. And then Terbio returned to updating his status, thinking about POINT Prep. "Ya know… I'm also starting to think this POINT Prep crap is a bunch of hooey."

"Hooey?!" Radicles furrowed his brow. "I'm on the Mega Football team against them! how is it a bunch of hooey?" he grabbed a juice box and began to drink from it.

"Not what I meant, jerk," Terbio countered, and the alien blinked, looking down. The boy felt bad then, and frowned. He said this hoping to cheer up his friend, "Also, you're going up against them?"

"Yep!" the alien pounded his chest twice, puffing it up with a grin. "Lakewood Plaza Turbo is gonna win for sure."

"Yeah, okay," the boy was now disinterested.

"Come on, you're just jealous!"

"Nope."

* * *

It came time for the competition, and Rad and Terbio were waiting for the bus along with the former's teammates. Meanwhile, Foxtail was hyping everybody up for the sport, including Enid, but she lost heart when she learned they'd be playing against the LPT. Her home. Where her friends were. She even more lost heart when their last teammate had to leave for the infirmary and she had to take their place. She didn't think she could handle being against them, especially with Rad on the team.

"So, whatcha got there, lil' buddy?" the muscular alien grinned at the boy's rucksack.

The boy blushed, but decided to rip off the bandaid and take the embarrassment. "Mom packed me some clothing."

"That's all?" Rad raised an eyebrow.

He mumbled, "She also packed me a cheerleader outfit…" Terbio's blush darkened, and he growled slightly.

Rad stifled a chuckle, not wanting to get sent to the hospital with a Mega Football tournament in the works. Hell, he didn't want to get sent there any day.

"It's so I can cheer on our team, but.. I think I can do a solid job without the outfit…"

"I dunno, Terbio.. you're not exactly…" and he cut himself off. Terbio knew what he was going to say and sighed.

"I know. I'm not him at all. But I'm going to try anyway."

"Attaboy.."

And that's when the flying bus came, making their hair billow everywhere, especially Terbio's. They soon boarded the bus, and off they went to POINT Prep.

* * *

**A/N:** Ah, here we are. Next week will be the next chapter, and possibly Part Three as well if you guys want it while this is still going. So far, I have received no votes on the poll I posted early, so... yeah. xD Ta ta! time to eat dinner!


	3. Smells Like Conspiracy

**A/N: **As promised, here's Chapter Three! and I see no one voted on the poll I posted. And since this is almost done, like 75% I guess, I suppose I could wait till it's done before posting Part Three. Anyway, let's get this on the road!

* * *

**POINT To The Truth  
****Chapter Three: Smells Like Conspiracy**

POINT Prep and Lakewood Plaza Turbo were fighting the good fight, with Enid still being palsy towards Rad even though Foxtail highly disapproved. She was secretly palsy. And LPT was winning.

Terbio didn't pay much attention to the match at all, but said a few cheers and did a few maneuvers throughout. All weakly though. Despite all his progress in the mindscape, he still couldn't muster up enough happiness to do a proper cheer. Maybe if who he was cheering for was in genuine danger, but it was not to be in this tournament. So he paid more attention to his phone, keeping his followers updated.

But.. something started to smell. Metaphorically. He looked up, and spotted Foxtail looking sleazy up in the stands. Chip Damage was next to her. The hero he looked up to. _Why is she so sleazy-lookin'? _

It was then that Chip's eyes glowed green, but he was too far away for that to truly show, and Sparko started glowing green too and went absolutely _wild_. He shoved Rad and grabbed the ball, heading straight for the goal. Enid gasped, and so did Terbio. He recognized that energy.

It was Turbo energy. But it wasn't _right_.

Sparko reached the goal and flew through it several times, screaming with delight and a bit of fear. The young man soared through the sky, and that's when Chip's eyes stopped glowing. The green flickered away, and Sparko, now weak and powerless at the moment, started careening at high speeds towards the ground.

Terbio was about to save him, honest he was, but Enid beat him to it, catching him in her arms. He coughed a little. "Di..did we win..?"

The whole stands erupted with cheer, showing that, yes, they did indeed win. But, Enid thought, this was wrong. They cheated to win. Elodie showcased that same power the other day. But how..?

Those from Lakewood Plaza Turbo, however, sighed in the stands and got up to leave. Terbio and Rad stayed, as Foxtail approached both them and Enid.

"Excellent work out there, cadets," she smiled down at Enid and Sparko before shooting a glare towards Terbio and Rad. Terbio was quick to meet her glare with his own fierce one, which she pointedly ignored. But she had to admit that that boy was interesting for sure.

Enid thanked her, but popped an important question, "What about him? didn't you see what happened?"

"I saw. He'll recuperate." And then she left.

Terbio growled, not liking her already. _She showed absolutely no concern for her disciple! _

"Something definitely stinks about this, Enid…" the boy clenched his fist.

The young lady nodded. She'd have to get to the bottom of this, and quickly.

"Yeah!" Rad piped up. "We should have won! they cheated!"

"Shh.." Enid raised a finger to her lips. "I gotta go. Get Sparko to the infirmary. You guys should go too."

And away she walked. Rad and Terbio watched as she disappeared out of the rank, and then exchanged glances.

Later that night was when the two devised a plan. Rad would dress up as the pizza delivery guy and enter the academy asking for Enid. Terbio would use that to sneak past and find somewhere to hide that was near her room. And they were already pulling off the plan. There was absolutely no way Enid was doing this alone.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry about another short chapter... I guess you could think of this as the actual episode playing out and the breaks in between being commercial breaks? xD  
Anyway, please vote! even if the answer is already foretold, I still wanna hear your thoughts. It's in my profile, should be at the very top of it too. And please review too! I love reviews!


	4. Broken Pedestal

**A/N: **Alright, so here's the final chapter of _POINT To The Truth_. I decided to combine chapters four and five to make it one long chapter, cause you guys deserve it after all the short ones I've been giving you guys. Also, I got a oneshot ready to upload right after this one, so get ready to be treated! by the way, thanks to that one person for voting for me to start the other part after I finished this one, but I closed the poll now since this story is now finito!

One, two, three, start!

* * *

**POINT To The Truth  
****Chapter Four: Broken Pedestal**

Enid snuck out to do her own sleuthing, well aware she was breaking the rules, but POINT Prep had to be breaking rules too. She didn't get very far when a guy approached her, clearing his throat softly. The purple-haired winja turned around in her pajamas, eyes wide, before she immediately realized that it was Rad holding a pizza box.

"Oh, you came!" she whispered. And then she looked around, noticing that a certain little boy was nowhere in sight. "Where's Terbio?"

Rad shrugged. But then Terbio revealed himself, squeezing himself through the mailbox with a grin and a wave. Enid smiled once she saw him too, but then sighed, "You're not supposed to be here though…"

"Oh, we don't care," Terbio replied in a smug whisper.

"Yeah, we're here to help," Rad also whispered. He then leaned in a bit. "And also, we've got pizza."

Enid then snuck them into her room, even though Elodie was currently there, but she managed to bribe her with the pizza.

They munched on the pizza, sitting on the floor around it. Elodie glanced at the two boys, and spoke, "So.. these are your friends?"

"Yeah," the purple-haired winja smiled as she finished a bite of her slice. "Aren't they nice?"

Rad was messy with his eating, acting like he hadn't eaten in days. While Terbio ate the pizza, crust first. The blonde hummed, and nodded, "Mhm.." her disgusted face showed that she thought otherwise.

"Glad ya think so.." Terbio smirked. "I've been aimin' to be nice since I came to be. My goal.." his smirk faded into a genuine smile, "is to become a true hero."

Something snapped inside Elodie then. "You really think you'll become a true hero, without POINT Prep?" she leaned down to his eyesight, looking cold. Enid and Rad exchanged glances.

"Heh, yeah, I mean," Terbio shrugged.

"Listen. I know what you _really_ are," the blonde continued coldly, her face freezing the metaphorical fire he put up. "Nothing more than a Turbo form, born to put others down. Take my advice, and stay far away from the hero lane." Her eyes narrowed, and Terbio's widened, looking shattered.

"Elodie," the winja didn't know what to feel about that. So she chose anger. "What's wrong with you?!"

The blonde blinked, looking up at Enid and showing remorse for a single moment before her watch beeped. And then it was gone in an instant. "Oh, I need to answer to this! ta ta!"

And she got up and left the room.

Rad looked down at the former brushhead, biting his lip, "You okay there, buddy?"

Terbio sighed, wiping at his eyes. "I'm fine. Let's get after her!"

Enid closed the box of pizza for later, and did a jutsu that shrouded them in darkness, taking them out of the room to follow Elodie, who walked through the halls and down stairs, not knowing she was being followed.

She soon headed to a secret door, where three security drones guarded it. They tested her positive for Wisdom, Charisma and Strength, and she was allowed in. The shadow didn't make it to the doors in time, and dispatched to reveal the trio of heroes. Terbio blinked. "Wow. I wonder what's behind that door…"

"No idea, but we'll find out soon, won't we?" Enid stepped forward, allowing the orbs to scan her. She fit all but one, and so one of them slammed a pie in her face.

She spat it out, coughing. "Ew, what flavor even is it?"

Rad moved her aside with a smug grin. "Step aside, maybe it'll work for me." Enid crossed her arms.

Terbio watched as Rad failed too. He wondered if he could pass. It would certainly prove Elodie wrong, not that he believed her anyway!

He stepped in front, and the robots scanned him. He tested equal for everything, even though Charisma was only half, so this confused the bots. And it confused Enid and Rad as well. "What the?" they both remarked, eyebrows raised.

Terbio's eyes widened slightly, but he did not move an inch otherwise as the bots huddled and spoke through technologic waves of information. Soon, the doors parted, allowing passage, and Enid quickly engulfed them in shadows once more and headed for the hallway before it closed.

The hallway led to a large room, with a pedestal in the center, glowing green. There, crowded the select few students who made it into Honors. And then they saw… Chip Damage in front of the pedestal.

Rad, Enid and Terbio gasped silently, eyes wide. He gave them all a speech as he used his arm cannon to arm them with glorbs. "These glorbs are given to you so you can reach your full potential. Use them well, or I will use them _for_ you."

Sparko gulped quietly before they all saluted. Terbio could hardly believe this. The hero he looked up to wasn't a hero at all. He had half a mind to destroy that pedestal, but that would mean being found. He growled quietly.

Chip's ears picked it up. "Mm.. must be the rat people in the vents again. Eliminate them."

The Honors students then turned to face the source of the noise, eyes glowing green. The shadow abruptly crawled along the wall back to the room with the security drones and back to Enid's room, and then dispersed. Terbio shuddered, "Ugh.."

"You okay, kiddo?" Enid placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Not really…" the boy replied, furrowing his brow. "I looked up to Chip Damage, and _this_ is what he does? he endangered a student just to up POINT Prep's image!" his mouth was upturned into a snarl, and he slammed a fist into the floor.

"This whole situation is pretty stinky," Radicles admitted, frowning. "But we can't let this go on, can we, little guy?"

"No way…" he raised a fist to the air. "No way will they ever continue to get away with this…"

* * *

So, in the morning, they finished their pizza, and headed straight for his office, Enid running into Elodie in the hallway. They talked for a bit, but Terbio didn't care to listen much as he hid, too busy focusing on how to take down Chip, so he tuned them out. All he heard was final exams and when Enid came back she seemed disheartened.

"What's wrong, Enid?" Rad asked, showing surprising concern, before she shook her head.

"It's nothing. Let's go," the winja enveloped them in shadows once more and continued the trek to his office.

Once there, Terbio practically burst out of it, armed with his sparkling fists, "Alright, Chip Damage," he spoke through gritted teeth, "we saw you last night, poisoning top students with power. What do you have to say for yourself?"

There was no answer. The chair didn't even turn around.

"Answer me, or I'll have to beat it outta ya," he soon chuckled, looking forward to a beating as he cracked his knuckles. "Not that I won't enjoy it."

Enid, meanwhile, approached the desk, while Rad kept watch at the door to this luxurious, large office. "Something isn't right…" she said. She soon reached his desk, and turned the chair around. There Chip was, inactive and unresponsive. "Mr. Damage?"

His head popped off, right at Enid, and she held it, with both terror and horror planting her to the ground. Rad gasped, "What the..?" as Terbio's eyes widened, his guard and fight lowering.

The kid slunk up to the desk soon enough, staring up at Chip with disbelief. "He… he's an android, isn't he?"

"Seems like it, buddy…" Enid finally found her voice again.

"Which means…" Rad bit his lip.

"Someone was controlling him? if that's your guess, you're perfectly correct…" a dreary voice echoed through the room.

Terbio jumped back with surprise, ready to fight, putting up his fists. "Show yourself!"

Greyman soon wheeled himself out of the darkness, looking distraught. The alien sighed, as Rad and Enid gasped.

"I assure you, it wasn't me… I would never tell him to do this…"

"Then.. who..?" a presence loomed behind the boy just then, and he turned around to face none other than Foxtail. His eyes widened. That sleazy expression… the lack of care.. it all _fit_! "It was you!"

The hybrid nodded, holding a certain blue alien as well as a portable control panel. She was smiling. "Oh, so you found me out. Wouldn't expect any less from a Turbo."

He growled at her, hand clenching into a fist. "You're supposed to be a hero…"

"I am. Just doin' what I think is right," she walked past him, letting go of Rad and letting him slump to the floor. Enid bit her lip.

"But for what? you didn't show any care about Sparko!" the young purple-haired woman finally seemed to get it. The outbursts from Elodie, how Sparko changed. It was all because of her and the glorbs. "That's not a hero!"

Greyman, meanwhile, was tinkering on Chip, unfastening a certain body part from him.

Foxtail didn't respond to that, only shutting Chip on with the mini control panel she held in her hands, his eyes glowing the same green it did on the field. Just when Professor Greyman backed away. "I don't have to explain myself to traitors. Chip," and she pointed at Terbio.

He got up, and rocketed towards the kid, but right before he slammed into Terbio, who was going to strike back with a counterattack, Greyman announced, holding up Chip Damage's behind, "Destroy it! it will shut him down for good!"

Terbio and Enid glanced at each other then, and nodded. Chip decided that preventing them from destroying his butt was more important, and maybe he could get two for one too. The rogue android began to turn around, just as Terbio socked him in the face and Greyman threw the butt out the window. Foxtail swore under her breath at all this unraveling.

As Chip's head spun, Terbio flew out the window, chasing after it with a power fist ready. Enid, out of her mind, jumped out too, ready to help her friend. As they brushed each other, Terbio caught her by the hand, and shouted in her face, "Enid! what are you doing?! you can't fly!"

"No, but I can fall with style," Enid winked, causing the boy to grow confused. "C'mon, we're doing this together."

He nodded, and dove down, inching closer towards the one problem that needed to be destroyed. Rad soon recovered, shaking his head, and Greyman pointed him out the window. He levitated out with no hesitation, and Foxtail shot her coworker a withering look before she left the room.

Unfortunately, this meant Chip recovered too, finally managing to get a hold of his head, and flew out the window too, unspeaking and eyes glowing. He couldn't let them destroy it.

Rad lightened the load on Terbio by carrying Enid with his telekinesis, so now they were all flying. This made it easier to aim, but he still missed the butt by a long shot. The android caught up with them, and shot at them with his arm cannon, taking out some of the building when they dodged.

"Terbio, we'll distract him!" Enid planned.

"I don't get a say in this?!" the blue alien shouted. Enid shot him a look that forced him to agree. "Fine."

"Got it!" the boy immediately flew downwards again, as the two distracted Chip Damage.

The ground was inching closer and closer, but Terbio figured the ground wouldn't do much damage. It had to be him. Ugh, he could hardly believe it. Neither Foxtail nor Chip Damage were the heroes he used to look up to. They were just.. _fakes_. Husks of heroes they used to be.

He held onto his head with one hand as unbidden tears welled up in his eyes, his other hand outstretched and flaring with purple energy. His breathing turned heavy, as he neared Chip's disembodied butt. _Why did it have to be like this? _he asked himself.

"TERBIO!" Enid and Rad shook him out of his thoughts with a shout of his name. And he gasped, as Chip appeared next to him and knocked him out of the air. He spiraled into the building, leaving a him-shaped hole in it, and groaned. Enid and Rad flew up to him. "What happened?" the blue alien stared at the boy with wide eyes.

Terbio wasn't down for the count just yet. He peeled himself off the building and dusted himself off. "My thoughts happened. But it won't happen again."

"Maybe we should do this," Enid began, and they ended in unison, "TOGETHER!"

Chip Damage held his hands out, his butt within reach, but then Terbio's shout of "CHIP DAMAGE!" distracted him. He looked up, immediately ransacked by the trio of heroes. Enid, Rad and Terbio then prepared their attacks, aiming for the butt.

"Three… two… one!" they called in unison as Enid kicked, Rad shot, and Terbio punched, their energies combined swirling for the technology.

It hit successfully, and blew up. Chip screamed out a now robotic, glitchy "No!" as he deactivated, turning into a pile of orbs as he hit the ground.

Terbio landed first, wiping the sweat off his face, and stared down at what remained of Chip Damage, his expression cryptic and indecipherable. A certain blonde rushed out of the building, bow and arrow in hand. "ENID! I came! where's the trouble!?"

Enid stared at her, landing next, and ended up smiling a little. Even if she was a little late, it still warmed her heart to see that Elodie decided to come after all. The girl clad in red tilted her head. "What?"

She was soon enveloped by a hug. "You came…"

"Oh, of course I did…" the blonde patted Enid on the back, "but it appears as if I was too late.." she looked at the orbs.

As Enid explained everything to Elodie, Rad landed last, walking up to Terbio. "You doing okay?"

Terbio took a deep breath, and chuckled halfheartedly. "I guess. Just dealin' with the fact that two heroes I looked up to are, ya know…"

"Yeah, I know," he clamped a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder. "I know."

Terbio continued to stare at Chip's remains, before he broke the gaze into a glare, kicked it harshly, and stormed back into POINT Prep.

Elodie and Enid and Rad simply watched, eyes wide. "Oh dear…" the former was the first to react to the situation, her hand curling up to meet her mouth.

While Enid and Rad could only nod.

* * *

Enid was packing up, to go back home. She had decided that the life of POINT Prep was not for her, and Elodie accepted that. Terbio nodded as he sat on her bed. "Yeah, the place kinda sucks, Enid."

"Terbio," the blonde shot the boy a glare.

"Elodie…" he growled back, shooting her an even more intense one, which shut her up.

"Simmer down, guys," the winja held out a hand.

"Fine," the boy stopped glaring, and Elodie sighed with relief, wiping at her forehead.

"Anyway, I'm sorry you didn't enjoy it here, Enid," she stated.

"It's okay. I belong in Lakewood Plaza Turbo," Enid grabbed her rucksack, with Rad asleep in the "cage" they brought. "I'll see you later, Elodie."

"Ta ta!" she waved as Enid and Terbio left the dorm.

Sparko was waiting outside the door, smiling. Enid smiled back. It seemed he was back to his dorky self, and when he announced that he was going back as well due to overhearing, she couldn't help beaming with joy. And when Terbio saw that smile, he couldn't help smiling too.

At least his friends were true heroes.

**-END-**

* * *

**A/N: **Alright, so... I dodged a lot of corners writing this, mostly because I didn't really remember exactly how the POINT Prep arc went so it seemed a bit easy for the Bodegamen. Then, I decided to say that it's an AU, and it all spoke for itself! so I hope you enjoyed, and I'm off to uploading the next part! ta ta!


End file.
